The Old Ones
by Lantioch
Summary: A lone Tenno is sent to a world of war and strife, filled with hope, rage, and hate. First Warframe/SNK crossover! Rated M for gore etc. (It's SNK and Warframe, what did you expect, rainbows?)


**(Please do keep in mind two things. One, this is my first story, so it's bound to be full of errors. If you see some, please leave a review or a PM. Second, I'm going to make a few changes to the canon of both universes. The main thing you should be warned about is that in my story, Warframes are ****_part_**** of the Tenno, and thus do not require a Liset's arsenal to be put on; they can simply be "willed" on and off, and are part of the Tenno's physical body, while his/her weapons are stored in an energy-like state within a battery somewhere in the frame, kind of like if the battery was a container for the weapons. It also means that some characters will not die at the same time as they did in canon (they'll still die, this is AoT after all :P). Also, my OC Tenno ****_will_**** be overpowered when compared with titans; deal with it. Tenno are masters of warfare, called "Warrior-Gods" by their enemies ****_and_**** their allies; they're based on technology that has been literal millions of year in the making, and most have millennia of combat experience, both in space and on the ground. So yes, they do tend to be stronger than the average human. If you don't like it, then don't read this story. Sorry.) **

**Disclaimer: I do ****_not_**** own Attack on Titan or Warframe; both belong to their respective owners. If I owned them, I'd be rich, not making fanfiction.**

Mia Carolina was terrified. She was currently standing on the Wall surrounding the city of Trost, overlooking the titan-infested streets with a sense of pure terror.

She was guarding Commander Pixis while he developed a strategy to retake the city with her friends Armin Alert and Eren Jaeger; the three of them were the only survivors of their squad, which had been completely destroyed mere hours ago by a group of titans. And now, it seemed that Eren was some sort of human-titan superweapon… Well, at least, that was how the Commander had put it when he had addressed the Garrison forces massed behind them, waiting to go back into the city to try and flush the titans out, and hopefully retake Trost. The whole plan was dependent on Eren's newfound abilities, apparently.

As she listened on to the higher-ups debate the finer details of the plan, she gazed at the titans massing beneath the section of the Wall they were currently on, drawn by the massive human presence on the other side; and they terrified her. She could feel the multitude of gigantic legs pound the ground, the tremors reaching her even up here, and everyone could hear their oversized hands clawing furiously at the Wall in an attempt to tear it down and access the other side.

A few minutes later, as Eren and the elite squad prepared to make their way to the other side of the city to try and plug the hole in the Wall with a giant boulder not far from it, a white streak appeared in the sky. She tore her gaze from the horrifying mass of flesh writhing on the ground beneath her to look at it with hope-filled eyes, since she remembered someone saying that shooting stars could grant wishes…

She closed her eyes, and thought "_I wish the titans were defeated and that humanity lived free…_"

As she opened them again, she could see that the streak was noticeably larger. "_That's weird… I thought shooting stars disappeared after a while and never came close to the ground?_" As she continued to stare at it, others around her started to follow her gaze, and soon the elite squad took notice, in turn alerting Eren, Pixis, and the others.

While everyone stared at the falling piece of heaven, it slowly started changing colors, going from a pure white to a fiery orange, with a black trail of… was that smoke? One of the soldiers next to her voiced his concerns. "Are shooting stars supposed to do that? I've never heard of any of them ever getting this big, or having those colors…" He was instantly chastised by his squad leader.  
"Quiet, soldier! Focus on the task at hand. Remember, we do not have the luxury of being distracted by… _stars_." That last word had been filled with a mix of unease and spite, the former of which was due to the now rapidly growing size of the falling object. Armin was the first to realize what was happening.  
"Wait… it's… it's falling towards us! Watch out!"

As the words left the blonde's mouth, the falling ball of flames tore past them at extreme velocities and slammed close to the middle of the town, obliterating nearly half of it.


End file.
